One Year Later
by Diomalica
Summary: It's a year since avatar Aang and his friends spread peace and stopped the war! They are on a short break, to relive some of the stress, at Zuko's palace. Zuko is still working because being fire lord is a full time job xD Parings- Kataang, Maiko, Sukka, TyZula
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note and Disclaimer- I do not own ATLA or any of its characters and if I did there would have been a book 4 Tv series. I came up with this idea randomly, it was originally going to be featured around Ty lee, but I lost the original story line so yeah... Hope you enjoy! a review would be nice too :) **

Info- It has been a year since Azula was taken to the mental hospital, with the help of her friends, whom regained her trust, she turned into a nicer person. She still was slightly aggressive but tried her hardest to be nice.

Royal Dinner

Zuko was at at the head of the table. To his left sat Aang,Katara, Suki, Sokka and Toph and to his right there was Mai, Azula and Ty lee. Of course there were empty chairs, the table was massive. There were huge portions of food and it was all so grand.  
" Hey Sparky, so how's things been around the Nation?" Toph asked, making conversation.  
" Oh it's been okay, there's been some protests and there's the-" Zuko was cut of by the impatient blind earth bender.  
" Sparky, I don't need a lesson on it, Kay?" Toph said, and everyone laughed. Mai, who was heavily pregnant with Zuko's baby stood up.  
" please excuse me" her tone wasn't as flat as usual, and she hurried out of the room, her long robes flowing behind her. Zuko exchanged a look with one of the guards and he too stood.  
" please, if you will just give us a minute." Zuko put his fist on his hand and bowed his head.  
" do you think she's okay?" Katara asked Suki, who was poking at a strange food on her plate. Suki immediately stopped when she saw Katara staring at her.  
" I'm sure she's fine." Suki reassured.  
Sokka was interested a bottle of liquid on the table.  
" what is this stuff?" He asked a nearby servant.  
" it's Cactus Juice." The servant replied. A huge grin spread across Sokkas face as he poured himself a glass. He put he large bottle down and just as he was about to drink it, when TOPH of all peoples picked the glass up and downed the whole thing.  
" Toph... That's cactus juice" Sokka face palmed himself. Toph started bouncing up and down in her seat and everyone looked at her.  
" Sokka what did you do?" Katara asked sternly. Sokka scratched the back of his neck.  
" I mighta sorta kinda given Toph cactus juice" he glanced down at the table.  
" WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS! EATING SMALL HELPLESS CABBAGES!" Toph cried pointing at the sprouts.  
" some one cure her please" Azula called. And servants rushed to Toph.  
" There's a cure?" Aang asked. Azula nodded.  
" it does make them a bit drowsy though"  
"NO DONT TAKE ME TO PRISON" Toph yelled as they held her still. One servant poured a liquid into her mouth and she spat it out. The second time they tried it she reluctantly swallowed. About two seconds later she faceplanted her soup. Sokka pulled her out and pushed her, so she was leaning back in her chair. Mai and Zuko returned, Mai looking slightly off colour.  
" sorry about that" Zuko smiled at his friends and sat down. Mai still didn't look comfortable, she was restless and kept rubbing her back. But she wasn't the only one in discomfort. Ty lee hadn't said anything all night and her food was untouched. Only Azula noticed and when everyone was talking to each other she questioned her extremely pale friend.  
" Not hungry Ty lee?" Azula asked, trying to sound friendly. Ty lee shook her head. Ty lee was a mess, she had dark rings under her eyes, her hair was a mess and she could barley sit up straight. Azula turned to Mai and interrupted her conversation with Zuko.  
" there's something wrong with Ty lee" she hissed so Zuko wouldn't hear.  
" Well what do you want me to do?" Mai asked, in her usual bored voice. Azula shrugged, and she noticed Mai staring at Ty lee, who was nearly asleep. Suki also seemed to have noticed there was something up with her.  
Suki leaned across the table and started to talk to Ty lee.  
" Ty lee?" She asked quietly  
" yeah?" She whispered, her eyes snapping open.  
" are you okay?" Suki looked at her, knowing that she wasn't okay.  
Ty lee nodded, and her eyes started to close. Everyone, including Fire Lord Zuko, was starting to notice Ty lee's bad state. Eventually he spoke out loud.  
" Ty lee, if you aren't feeling well, you can go and lie down" Zuko said in a calm voice, making Ty lee jump.  
" I'm so sorry Zuko, I'm just so tired." Ty lee stood up, using the table as support. However her legs crumpled under her and Mai went to support her. Suki supported her other side and they both guided the weak girl out. Zuko called for Mai to return.  
" Mai, you're carrying a child, it's a lot of stress, please come back" Zuko had a look of worry of his face.  
" I'm not helpless Zuko!" Mai called back.  
Suki ended up carrying Ty lee, the acrobat was so light so it was easy. Mai insisted on helping Suki carry her friend but Suki refused to let her. Ty lee was asleep in Suki's arms, sucking her thumb like a baby. Suki finally made it to Ty lees bedroom and placed her on the bed, Mai pulled all the lose hairs from Ty lee's sweaty forehead and gave her friend a small hug. Ty lee groaned.  
" come on Mai, let's leave her to get some rest." Suki told her. Mai stood up and walked out.  
" Servant, I want you to alert me when Lady Ty lee awakes" Mai ordered a small, dark haired servant. He nodded repectfully and stood by Ty lees door.  
When they two girls got back everyone was more or less done. Suki and Mai didn't care, Suki hated the palace food and it made Mai sick.  
" if you guys don't mind, I would like a chat with Aang and Azula, you guys can take a walk in the gardens if you wish" Zuko gestured for the Avatar and his sister to follow him.  
" that's a good idea" Katara smiled.

" Me, Suki and Toph will go this way, you two can go that way" Sokka grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye. The group split and Mai and Katara walked by a small fountain.  
" that's where Zuko pushed me in when my head caught on fire" Mai pointed to the fountain. Katara looked with interest.  
" this place is so pretty" Katara praised, seeing all the flower beds and nice trees.  
" meh. Orange is such an ugly colour." Mai complained. Katara started to walk ahead when she heard a groan from her companion. The water bender spun round to see Mai kneeled over on the short lawn.  
" Mai, are you okay?" Katara asked, her eyes examining her friend.  
"I think the baby's coming" Mai gasped, clutching her stomach. Katara remained calm.  
" can you stand, we need to get you inside somewhere." Katara ordered. Mai gritted her teeth and tried to pull herself to her feet.  
Leaning heavily and Katara they made their way to the palace. Katara started yelling for servants.  
" get Lady Mai a room now! Tell the fire lord and someone help me with her!" Servants rushed around, getting and collecting stuff for Katara and Mai.

Mai collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily.  
" Mai try to remove your robes, and put this on" Mai did as she was told and then flopped back on the pillows. Zuko burst through the door and ran to his Wife's side. Mai clutched his hand, so tight it nearly cut off the circulation. Zuko kissed Mai who slapped him away.  
" when this is done you are not ever touching me again!" Mai gasped, a frown on her face. Zuko glanced at Katara.  
" don't worry it's normal, it will probably be worse as it continues" Zuko nodded at Katara and turned back to Mai.  
" Mai, I'll be back in a minute, you're not to push yet, so just stay calm" Katara wiped her friends sweaty face. Mai nodded. Just as Katara was leaving a servant burst in.  
" Lady Ty lee have awoken, Fire Lady Mai." He said bowing to her. When she only grunted as a response he looked up.  
" do you-" Katara cut the sevant off.  
" SHES HAVING HER BABY!" Katara yelled her face turning purple in annoyance. The servant apologised and left, Katara following him out. Azula and Aang were waiting anxiously outside the room. Katara updated them and Azula demanded to speak to her friend.  
" fine, but not for long" Katara opened the door and let her in.  
" Aang go and find the others" Katara ordered.

Meanwhile...

" c'mon Suki! It will be fun, and I'll protect you" Sokka called to his girlfriend. They had a weird setup. Sokka had made Toph earthbend a ramp, joining to one roof of the palace, creating a long, steep ramp. Sokka had been down once and was trying to persuade the two girls to have a turn.  
" you're not scared are you Toph?" He teased, making the earthbender bare her teeth. Toph earthbent herself a surfboard and climbed next to Sokka. He gave her a push down. The blind earthbender was doing really well until Suki started to speak.  
" TOPH LOOK OUT FOR THE TREE BRANCH" Suki yelled.  
Toph unfortunately was too slow and the branch whipped her across her face making her cry out in pain. The blind bandit lost her balance and fell off the edge of the ramp.  
" Toph!" Sokka and Suki yelled. They ran round the other side of the ramp to find a crumpled Toph lay on the floor. They glanced at each other then gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and Authors note- I do not own ATLA or any characters ( as of yet ). Thanks to all the good feedback I got last chapter :D hope you enjoy! I decided to update early, coz I wanted to see if u like this chapter xD. Cyas on Friday **

Previously on Fanfiction-

" Toph!" Sokka and Suki yelled. They ran round the other side of the ramp to find a crumpled Toph lay on the floor. They glanced at each other then gulped.

Chapter 2

Toph groaned.

" My leg is killing me... Sokka it better not be broken" Toph was holding in her pain. Sokka took one look at her leg, and instantly knew it was broken, it was flopped helplessly on the floor, bent at a wrong angle.

" Toph, don't move, I'm going for help" Suki back flipped onto the wall and sprinted to a guard tower.

" can I have a closer look Toph " Sokka asked and she nodded, her eyes watering. Sokka touched her calf and she screamed out in pain, begging him to stop. And then Aang chose his moment to swoop down on his glider and take in the scene around Him.

" Sokka what happened? Is Toph okay?" Aang looked at the water tribe boy. Sokka bowed his head.

" Mai is having her baby" Aang said casually. Sokka snapped his head up.

" Zuko's gonna kill us for not being there"

" I know, but let's wait until help comes for Toph" Aang said.

Back in the Palace...

" Uhhhhh, Katara am I ready yet?" Mai groaned, pain taking over her. When the water bender shook her head, Mai squeezed Zuko's hand so tight, he thought she might have burst it. He checked, no it's still there. Good. Azula was on Mai's other side, giving her reassurance. Mai didn't seem to be taking any notice and was only concentrating on not screaming out loud. However the pain became unbearable and it broke Zuko's heart when he heard Mai scream in pain. He gave Katara a worried glance but she was busy, and didn't notice it.

" Okay Mai, you're ready Azula I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Katara said. Azula pulled a face and left the room. Mai's mum hurried through the door and gave her daughter a quick kiss, but Mai asked her to leave, as they had never been that close. When it as just her Zuko and Katara left she started to cry.

" I don't want to do this anymore" She cried. Zuko ran his hands through Mai's hair and it soothed her a little. But it was so painful Mai threw some knives, one skimmed Kataras head and planted itself in the wall, the second cut through the curtains and the third went in the ceiling.

" Okay Mai, push!" Katara had that weird expression on her face.

Back in the gardens.

" okay Toph, There's some guards here, they are going to carefully take you back to the palace and get your leg treated" Suki was on her knees with Toph's head in her lap. At that moment there was a ear splitting scream from the palace. Everyone knew it was Mai. The guards carefully lifted Toph onto a stretcher and carried her, now unconscious, out of the gardens. Aang, Sokka and Suki followed behind. When they arrived at the Palace there was a soft crying noise. The three kids ran into one of the rooms to find Mai, Zuko, Katara and Azula. Mai was cradling a soft bundle in her arms. For once Mai was showing emotions, she gazed down at her daughter, her eyes were filled with love.

" what shall we name her?" Zuko asked reaching out to hold his daughter. Mai paused before answering.

" Ursa, it was an obvious choice really Zuko" Mai replied, reluctantly giving Ursa to Zuko. Everyone was cooing over her.

" by the way, Toph broke her leg... Just so you know" Sokka said casually. Katara's face filled with shock.

" why didn't you tell me? I can heal her!" Katara gave her brother an annoyed look and he went with her to find Toph.

" would you please give us a few moments." Zuko requested and everyone left the room, after congratulating them.

" she's beautiful" Mai said taking her daughter back and snuggling her.

" I know. I love you and her so much, I'm so proud of you" Zuko took Mai's hand and kissed it. Only then did he notice how tired she was.

" Mai, you get some rest, I will take care of Ursa" Zuko lent in and tried to take her but Mai refused to give her up.

" No, I need to look after her" Mai pulled her daughter closer.

" Mai that was an order" Zuko smiled and took Ursa.

" Wait Zuko, send Ty lee in please" Mai asked flopping back on the pillows. Zuko nodded and left. Ty lee entered.

" Congratulations Mai!" She said trying to be enthusiastic

" how are you feeling?" Mai asked her fringe covering her eyes.

Ty lee dropped the act and collapsed onto the bed.

" Not good" she sighed. There was a small period of silence.

" Mai I don't know what to do. I keep being ill then I'm fine, but happens over and over" Ty lee moaned, falling on the bed. Mai patted her back.

" I'm sure it's just a bug, but maybe you should go to the healers"'Mai pulled her friend completely on the bed.

" I don't want to cause trouble... " Ty lee trailed off.

" well if your ill your ill. It's what they do Ty lee" Mai said,harsher than intended.

" now I'm going to sleep, I will see you later " Mai gave her friend a quick hug and Ty lee left. Mai fell back against the pillows and slept.

" I'm sorry Toph... But that's the best I can do" Katara had tried her best at healing her broken leg, but even though it wasn't bent anymore, it was still swollen and Toph couldn't move it.

" we are going to have to heal it the old way. Putting your leg in a cast"

1 hour later

" I hate it!" Toph yelled. Katara sighed.

" I know but there's only so much water healing can do." Katara failed to sooth her. Toph was using the two crutches that had been supplied to move around. Her cast was just off the floor.

" how about you get some rest? It's nearly bed time anyway?" Suki suggested kindly. Toph grumbled but allowed Katara to lead her from the room.

" Suki this is all my fault" Sokka mumbled, Suki took his head in her hands and looked down at him.

" Sokka don't worry!" Suki told him.

" but that could have been you" Sokka wailed.

" I think we are all tired, we should all go to bed" Zuko suggested and everyone nodded.

Zuko returned to his room to find Mai lay on the bed. She was already in her sleeping , clothes and seemed to be waiting for him.

" hey fire lord" Mai said lazily. Zuko pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed wearing his underwear, he gave Mai a quick kiss and they settled down to go to sleep.

Suki crept down the dark hallway,she carefully placed her foot on the floor and turned a corner, only to bump into someone.

" who is it?" Suki asked.

" it's me, Katara" the voice said.

" what are you doing?" Katara asked.

" I'm going the the bathroom, if you must know" Suki lied

" I'm just coming back" Katara also lied.

" well isn't your room the other way?" Suki asked, and could tell that Katara was blushing.

" isn't the bathroom the other way?" Katara replied, keeping a cool and steady tone in her voice.

" not a word about this to any one, Kay?" Suki threatened.

" agreed " Katara and Suki shook hands and continued their trek down the hall. Suki stopped outside Sokka's door and knocked three times then entered. The room had many candles lit and roses scattered everywhere. Suki gasped.

"Sokka this is beautiful!" She gave her boyfriend a hug. Then he kissed her, at first Suki tried to pull away, but then kissed him back. She stayed there for most of the night, they told stories and recalled memories. But the sun was starting to rise so she gave Sokka a goodbye kiss and left the room. As she was returning to her room she bumped into someone, and that someone was crying. Suki pulled Katara to the side and wiped her tears away.

" Katara, what's wrong?" Suki asked, wondering what could have made her friend so upset. Katara sniffed. " I'm pregnant"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer and Authors note- I don't own ATLA or any characters. thank you guys so much for the all the followers/reviews/faves! I didn't expect so much feedback so quickly! Thank you, enjoy this new chapter, cya next Friday! **

Previously- Suki pulled Katara to the side and wiped her tears away.

" Katara, what's wrong?" Suki asked, wondering what could have made her friend so upset. Katara sniffed. " I'm pregnant"

Suki's jaw dropped. For a few moments she stood staring at Katara. Then she pulled herself together.

" are you sure? Like positive ?" Suki spluttered. Katara nodded.

" does Aang know" Suki asked her younger friend. Katara hesitated.

" ... I was going to tell him last night, but then we just got caught up in things... I just couldn't" Katara wailed. Suki looked around.

" come into my room and we can discuss this privately" Suki invited. Katara followed Suki and tried to stop the steams of tears flowing down her face. When they entered the room Suki turned the light off and made Katara sit on the bed. When Suki sat next to her, Katara hugged her friend and started to cry into her shoulder. Suki wiped the tears from Kataras face and smiled at her. The waterbender managed a weak smile back.

"Suki I don't know what to do. I have to tell Aang, and everyone, what if they don't accept

Me?" Katara nearly started crying again. Suki patted her shoulder.

" Katara, I'm sure they will accept you, and I'm sure Aang will love you even more" Suki hugged her close.

" but Suki, I don't want to be a mother! I'm too young and I'm scared Suki" Katara pulled Suki closer. Suki patted her hair.

" don't worry about it, we can talk with Mai and get some advice, I'm sure she won't tell anyone, and we can break the news to Aang and everyone else over dinner or something." Suki gave Katara one last squeeze then let go of her.

" go and get cleaned up, take a shower and get dressed, then I will see you and breakfast" Suki smiled joyfully.

" thanks Suki"

When Katara didn't show up for breakfast, a worried Suki went looking for her. She found Katara balled up on her bed.

" Katara? Why didn't you come to breakfast?" Suki sat down on the bed behind Katara.

" I was sick" The waterbender replied simply.

" look, just come down and have something to eat, or else everyone will notice you aren't there" Suki spoke the truth.

" Fine... But promise you'll stay with me?" Katara reluctantly got up from the bed. She took a few steps, then threw up on the floor. She burst out into tears.

" Katara, leave it, I'll get a servant to clean it for you. Come on" Suki took Kataras arm and called for a servant to clean the mess up. Once at the breakfast table the two started to grab their food. Mai seemed to be watching Katara with some interest, and seemed faintly amused.

" Where's Ty lee?" Zuko pointed to the empty seat. Everyone swivelled round to look. The acrobat WAS gone.

" Go and find Lady Ty lee!" Zuko ordered a servant, who bowed respectfully then ran off.

For a while no body said anything, Toph kept throwing amused glances at Suki and Katara, it was making Suki uncomfortable. The servant returned.

" Lady Ty lee is not in her room Your Royal highness" He said. Mai looked slightly worried.

" Search everywhere, get a patrol looking for her" Zuko ordered. When everyone started talking Katara started to whisper to Suki.

" Suki, I'm gonna be sick" she whispered.

" get out of here! Go girl!"encouraged Suki. Katara stood up from the table, knocking her chair over in the process, and ran from the room. Suki got up and followed. Everyone had a puzzled look on their faces.

" Zuko, I'm going to find Ty lee, I have a good idea of where she is" Mai also left.

She ran down the hall, and out into the gardens. Mai walked for a while until she found what she was looking for. Mai climbed the tree and sat next to her friend, who had her knees tucked under her chin.

" Ty lee"

" Mai"

" why are you hiding"

" ..."

" Ty lee! What's wrong!" Mai was trying hard to to lose her temper.

" I'm sick" Ty lee buried her head in her hands.

" but why are you hiding?" Mai scooted closer to the acrobat.

" Because I'm never sick!" Ty lee wailed.

" you will be fine, everyone gets sick at some point" Mai reassured her. Ty lee sniffed " come on lets go inside, because it's boring out here" Ty lee flipped down from the tree and Mai carefully climbed down. When Mai took a closer look, her friend did seem off colour. Ty lee was very pale and had bags under her eyes.

" Maybe you should see a healer" Mai suggested, knowing Ty lee was afraid of healers

" no never" Ty lee had a worried look on her face. Mai grabbed her arm and pulled her back up to the palace. To Mai's surprise everyone was still at the table when they returned. Azula patted the chair next to her and Ty lee sat down. Mai sat in her own chair. Suki and Katara were whispering to one another again. Then Katara stood up.

" I have an announcement to make" She called and when she had everyone's attention she began to speak " I'm... Im... I'm pregnant!" There were multiple reactions, Toph was sat there smiling to her self like ' I knew it', Zuko, Azula, Ty lee and Sokka congratulated her. Aangs reaction was the funniest. He jumped up and gave Katara a soppy kiss. Mai just covered her eyes. And Suki told Katara she did well. Toph grinned lazily.

" I believe someone else here has an announcement" She stated. Everyone went silent and looked at each other.

" oh Pur-lease, I can't believe you guys haven't noticed by now" Toph was enjoying this game

" well they have an 'I' in their name" Toph continued " and an 'S'" everyone was still quiet. Toph face palmed " oh for spirits sake guys, SUKI is pregnant too!" Everyone turned to look at Suki, who had a confused look on her face.

" no I'm not" Suki protested. " I think I would know if I was " Toph placed her foot closer to Suki under the table

" you honestly didn't know?" Toph questioned

" I'm not pregnant Toph" there was a seed of doubt in her voice now " am I?"

" Well you must be, my feet don't lie " Toph relaxed in her chair.

" YOUR PREGNANT? Oh spirits get her a doctor! Suki sit down!" Sokka started to panic and he pushed his shocked girlfriend into her chair.

" Sokka... I'm fine, I can just see the doctor later, it not urgent " Suki remained herself she was a strong warrior.

" NO! YOU WILL SEE A DOCTOR!" Sokka yelled. Everyone was taken aback. Zuko coughed.

" How about you four" he pointed to Katara, Aang, Sokka and Suki " go and wait for the doctor, you others can do what you like" Zuko dismissed his friends and went to speak with his uncle. Mai went to tend to Ursa and Ty lee joined her. Toph was left with Azula.

" hey "

" Sup"

Sokka was fussing over Suki, he made sure she was comfortable on the bed, but his efforts were wasted when she sat up.

" Sokka please I'm fine!" Suki hated being fussed over. " anyways you and Aang have to leave now, because the doctor is going to examine us when he gets here" Sokka moped out followed by Aang.

" I thought they'd never leave " Suki sighed with relief.

" why didn't you tell me you were pregnant Suki?" Katara asked turning to her friend.

" I honestly didn't know, I remeber being out of sorts for a while, I did put on loads of weight and I do have some strange cravings, I just ... I didn't put it all together. " Just as Suki finished, the doctor walked in.

" hello girls, I'm just going to make sure that you have healthy babies " she said. Katara went first, she lay on the bed and the woman put her hands on her nearly flat stomach.

" it's hard to tell at this stage, but your baby seems healthy" Katara hopped off the bed and Suki hopped on, she pulled her fire nation top up so her belly poked out.

" wow. I am fat. " she complained. When the doctor placed her hands on Suki's stomach there was a difference reaction, her face was stony and grim.

" you are six months along... I'm afraid to say but you might encounter some... Problems" the doctor removed her hands. Suki's face was full of despair, anger and sadness. Suki pulled her top down and removed herself from the bed. She walked completely out the room, storming past Aang and Sokka.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer and Authors note- I do not own ALTA or any of its characters. Thanks for the awesome feedback! Please enjoy this new chapter xD

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**due to having two main fanfictions running on my account I will be updating them alternatively, so this is the last week I'm uploading both fanfictions. Next week is going to be this fanfic , then the week after it will be my HOA fanfic... Blah blah.

Previously- " you are six months along... I'm afraid to say but you might encounter some... Problems" the doctor removed her hands. Suki's face was full of despair, anger and sadness. Suki pulled her top down and removed herself from the bed. She walked completely out the room, storming past Aang and Sokka.

" Suki come back!" Katara yelled swinging round the door frame. Suki continued to march away. The doctor pulled Katara back inside. She handed Katara a bottle.

" make your friend take a spoon of this everyday until the baby arrives." She said. Katara nodded. " it will help her and the baby" the doctor started to pack up so. Katara left to tell Aang. When she came out Aang was waiting, but Sokka was nowhere to be seen.

" so how's the baby?" Aang asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder, it was difficult, even though he had had a growth spurt he still wasn't as tall as Katara.

" well I'm definitely having one, and it's healthy!" Katara beamed. Aang smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

" where did Suki go?" She asked.

" I'm not sure, but when she ran off Sokka followed her, they went that way" Aang pointed to the bedroom hallway.

" thanks, you go and find Toph, she might be tearing Azula to pieces, or the other way round " Katara joked and Aang ran to find them. When he had gone Katara broke into a run. She almost slipped when she nearly flew round the corner. She got to Suki's room. Sokka was sat outside, leaning on the door.

" Please Suki, let me in" Sokka pleaded. " tell me what's wrong" there was silence. Katara asked Sokka why Suki wouldn't let him in.

" I don't know, she just ran out of that room and into here, she hasn't spoken." Sokka shrugged. Katara pushed her brother out of the way and placed her ear on the door.

" Suki, it's me, Katara, let me in " there was more silence. " SUKI OPEN THIS DOOR NOW BEFORE I WATERBEND THE DOOR OFF ITS HINGES!" That seemed to do the trick. There was the sound of shifting furniture and a key turning then the door opened. Sokka jumped up to walk in but Katara pushed him out the way and entered herself. She signalled for Sokka to leave. He pulled a face and went off. Katara shut the door behind her and locked it again, Suki returned to sit on her bed. She brought her knees up to her chin, wrapped one arm around them and put the other on top, Suki then rested her nose on top of the arm. There were tears running down her face. Katara sat next to her friend.

" Suki please, I'm sure that everything will be fine!" Katara tried to reassure the Kyoshi warrior but Suki continued to cry.

" she could have been wrong, but whatever happens I'm sure that Sokka will support you " Katara manage to sooth Suki a little.

" but-but... What if there's something wrong with the baby? What if Sokka is disappointed? What if-" Suki blubbered. Katara put a finger on the older girls lips.

" shhhhh, Suki! Listen to me, just forget about it and enjoy life! " Katara told her. Suki nodded.

" I guess you're right Katara, I will." Suki smiled, wiping her tears away.

" but Suki, I've been told you have to take a spoon of this every day" Katara showed her the bottle and poured some one a spoon.

" open up Suki!" Katara joked, and Suki opened her mouth. Katara put the spoon in and pulled it out, Suki made a face.

" .Disgusting." Suki stuck her tongue out.

" well too bad" Katara gave Suki a friendly poke.

" let's go and find Sokka" Suki said.

" so Azula... How's it goin?" Toph asked feeling really awkward.

" good" Azula replied, also feeling awkward.

And they just sat there and left it at that.

Mai was rocking Ursa in her arms, she gazed down lovingly and stroked her baby's head.

" I never thought you were the 'mother' type Mai" Ty lee stated, doing handstands against the wall. Mai shrugged.

" I guess I have to be, I mean, Zuko has to have an heir to take over from him " Mai smiled when Ursa's tiny fingers wrapped round her own. Ty lee suddenly stood back on her feet again, causing Mai to look up and raise an eyebrow at her usually joyful friend.

" Ty, what's on your mind, you've been really distracted and sick, I'm worried about you" it was unusual for Mai to be worried about someone. She placed Ursa back in her crib and stood next to her friend, she but her hand on Ty lees shoulder.

" Tell me, I can help" Mai made Ty lee face her.

" I... I.. Think I might have feelings for someone" Ty lee blushed and turned away.

" who is it?" Mai asked, although there was no emotion outside, inside she was excited for her friend. When Ty lee didn't answer, Mai turned her around again.

" let's play the guessing game " Mai suggested and Ty lee nodded.

" do I know them " Ty lee nodded

" do they have black hair" Ty lee nodded again.

" is it my three year old brother?" Ty lee shook her head disgustedly. Mai thought of another question.

" are they a boy" Ty lee paused and shook her head.

" is it the blind earthbender? Suki? Katara?" Ty lee shook her head. Mai had a strange thought.

" is your crush Azula?" Ty lee pulled away and nodded.

" Ty that's great! You just need to tell her!" Mai hugged her, but Ty lee looked alarmed and pulled away.

" no! She mustn't know! She would never like me anyway!" Ty lee whimpered.

" okay Ty, I won't tell" they shared a hug and left the room.

1 month later.

Suki woke with a jump. She had heard a strange noise and it had woken her, so she snuggled closer to Sokka. There had been a room switch when she and Katara were pregnant, so Katara and Aang, Zuko and Mai, Sokka and herself, and the other girls had their own. Suki thought there was something different about herself, she felt strange. Suki ignored that feeling and settled back down. All of a sudden she felt a huge rush and the sheets around her were soaking wet. Suki turned the oil lamp on next to her and pulled the duvet back. Horror met her eyes, the sheets were covered in hot, sticky blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer and Authors Note- I do not own any ATLA characters, I only own the plot. Thanks for reading ppl, I hope you enjoy this chapter =D ps. Plz leave a review, it helps to have feedback from u guys :) cyas in two weeks :)

Previously on fanfiction- Suki turned the oil lamp on next to her and pulled the duvet back. Horror met her eyes, the sheets were covered in hot, sticky blood.

Earlier that night-

Thunder had decided to be extra noisy that night. There was loads and loads of thunder, with huge strikes of lightening only a few seconds after. Ty lee was lay in her bed, duvet up to her chin, glancing around nervously. Ty lee hated thunder... More to the point, she was scared of it. It terrified her. Ty lee whimpered when she heard the next strike and pulled the duvet under her nose. Every time she shut her eyes thunder would clap and they would snap open straight away. Ty lee got up very slowly from her bed, flinched when the thunder clapped, and scurried out the room. She tripped on something outside her room and lay helplessly on the ground for a few seconds, then something fell on top of her. Ty lee let out a muffled scream, only to find her mouth covered by a cold hand. But as soon as the something spoke she knew exactly who it was.

" Ty lee is that you?"

" MAI! I'm so glad to see you" Ty lee flung her arms round her friends neck and pulled her to her feet. Mai gave her a reluctant hug back.

" what are you doing out here?" Ty lee asked.

" using the bathroom" Mai answered simply. Mai already knew why Ty lee was there. Ty lee turned her huge eyes on Mai.

" please can I-"

" No, I'm sorry Ty but Zuko would freak out if he found you in our bed " Mai sighed. Ty lee was scared to death of thunder storms, and when they were kids and had sleepovers, Ty lee would always snuggle up to Mai, either in her bed or in Mai's sleeping bag, if there was a thunder storm.

" Can you-" Ty lee's eyes were getting bigger by the second.

" Ty I'm sorry but I can't " plus your bed is no where near as soft as mine, Mai thought to herself. Ty lee was about to break down into tears when a lightbulb lit up inside Mai's head.

" come with me" Mai grabbed her friends arm and dragged her down the hall. They stopped outside Azula's door.

" go with her, I need my beauty sleep now" Mai yawned and gave Ty lee one last hug and trudged to the bathroom. Ty lee opened the door and crept in. She found the bed and tapped Azula on the shoulder. When she didn't respond she slapped her round the face. Azula sat bolt upright on her bed, ready to fight. Then she saw Ty lee and lowered her defences.

" Azula... There's a storm" Ty lees eyes where about the size of the moon, and very shiny. Azula was about the send her away when she patted the bed beside her.

" come on Ty, I'll look after you" Azula put an arm round Ty lees shoulders and hugged her closer. Ty lee sniffed in appreciation and settled down next to her crush.

Ty lee woke when she heard a scream pierce the silence of the night. She had known the Kyoshi warrior long enough to know the scream was hers. Forgetting about the storm she ran down the hall and kicked the door, it swung open. Suki was lay, with her chin supported by her elbow, in a pool of blood and crying. Ty lee dashed over and tried to calm the hectic Suki down. Sokka, being the manly man he was, had fainted and was currently lying on the floor. It was about 20 seconds and then everyone else arrived. Katara took in the scene around her and immediately went to Suki. Toph found Sokka on the floor and tried to prod him back to consciousness using the end of her crutch. Zuko and Mai had appeared a few seconds behind everyone else.

" Uh... I was getting bored of sleeping " Mai commented. Zuko and Aang approached the still unconscious Sokka, they tried all the could to wake him up, but failed.

" Move jerks" Mai pushed them out the way and threw knives at Sokka, pinning him to the ground.

" that didn't wake him up" Toph commented.

" no, but it will be funny when he wakes up" Mai gave a small smile.

" um guys, serious problem over here" Ty lee called. Katara wasted no time in telling them what to do.

" Mai, fetch more healers, Aang,Zuko, get Sokka out of here, Azula fetch me some towels please, Ty lee comfort Suki, get her to calm down" Katara started to work on Suki. The boys started to pull the knives from Sokkas clothes, that were pinning him tot the ground. Mai had thrown them so hard that they were deeply embedded in the wood, so in the end they tore Sokkas shirt and trousers freeing him.

" What can I do?" Toph asked hobbling forward, nearly tripping over a blanket because she couldn't see as well with one foot.

" Slap my brother awake, and tell him that Suki lost the baby" Katara ordered not looking up.

" she... She lost it?" Toph asked, shocked. Toph knew something serious was wrong but she didn't think it was that serious. Katara nodded grimly. When Suki heard the words she started bawling even louder. Ty lee shushed her.

" Suki... Calm down, it's okay, you're going to be fine" Ty lee hugged her friend, getting her pretty pink gown covered in blood. Katara used her healing powers to make her friend go unconscious. Ty lee still held Suki's limp body. Mai rushed back with more healers just as Azula returned with the towels. Katara placed the towels on the bed surrounding Suki. The healers stopped the bleeding and carried her to another room, where she was placed on a clean, fresh bed. Sokka, who had decided to wake, walked in and saw his girl friend. He sighed and held her hand as she slept.

" Sokka, she's going to be fine" Sokka jumped and turned round to see his sister standing in the doorway. She placed her hand on Sokkas shoulder.

" but what if she isn't?"

" she will be, physically she just needs rest, and mentally she needs... Time, and a lot of it. She just lost her first child, you need to be there to comfort her." Katara told him. Sokka turned to face Suki, gazing at her pale face and sweaty forehead.

" How long?"

" I'm not sure, it could be weeks, months or even years before she wants to forget" Katara glanced at Sokka, who was staring open mouthed at Suki.


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT- I do not have time in my life to write much, so I'm only going to be updating 1 fanfic from the 21st, out of my two current fanfics the one with the most reviews by next week is the one I will continue, so if you like this fanfic review!

Authors note and Disclaimer- I don't own ATLA or any of its characters. I do own the plot tho.

I apologise for updating late, but I have been super busy with homework and plot I went to a friends house. And I've been having awful writers block... :L soz this chapter is short but here it is.

Previously on Fanfiction- " she will be, but physically she just needs rest, and mentally she needs... Time, and a lot of it. She just lost her first child, you need to be there to comfort her." Katara told him. Sokka turned to face Suki, gazing at her pale face and sweaty forehead.

" How long?"

" I'm not sure, it could be weeks, months or even years before she wants to forget" Katara glanced at Sokka, who was staring open mouthed at Suki.

" and maybe she won't " Katara finished, bowing her head.

" I DONT WANNA THINK LIKE THAT!" Sokka yelled causing Suki to stir. She was muttering in her sleep.

" now look what you've done" Sokka said in an irritated whisper.

" I didn't do that! You were the one shouting!" Katara raised her voice a little.

" who's shouting now?!" Sokka raised his voice higher.

" you are!" Katara shouted

" no I'm NOT!" Katara yelled back. The sibling started to run towards each other, fists flying. Just as the reached one another the was a cough from the bed.

" Guys... What are you doing?" Suki said, looking at the siblings who were already tangled up in each other. " what happened to me?"

Kataras face darkens when Suki spoke those words, she pushed Sokka off here and went to stand next to Suki's bed.

" I'm really sorry Suki... But you lost the baby"

It took a while for the words to sink in and Suki gazed expressionless at Katara.

" my baby... It's my fault... I didn't realise and-and-and" Suki gasped, tears flooded from her eyes and trickled down her face.

" please leave me" Suki turned her back on her friends and buried her head into the pillow, screaming into it.

Katara and Sokka backed out of the room and went to find the others.

" Azula... Azula?" Ty lee prodded her sleeping friend. They had retreated to bed after the early rise and now it was early afternoon. Azula grumbled and turned over in her sleep.

" We missed breakfast! And lunch is about to start!" Ty lee prodded more viciously.

" it doesn't matter" Azula moaned. " get can get the servants to bring us some later...what are you still doing here?" Azula suddenly realised her friend was in her bed.

" Aghh!" Azula gave a small scream and sat bolt upright and scooted backwards off the bed. She hit the hard wooded floor with a thud and gazed up at Ty lee. Both girls were wearing next to nothing. Just underwear. Ty lee gazed down at Azula and smiled, she pulled her friend back up onto the bed.

" Azula I have something to tell- I mean show you" Ty lee said nervously. Azula watched her friend. Ty lee suddenly leaned in and kissed Azula, right on the lips. At first Azula didn't know how to react. Then she pushed Ty lee away. Ty lee looked into Azula's eyes, her own growing larger by the second. Then Azula leaned back in pushed Ty lee forcefully onto the bed. Then she returned her (girl)friend's affection. They they went into full out snogging, they continued to make out... ( I'm NOT going into detail about what happens next...)

Ty lee snuggled close to Azula. She and Azula were now completely naked. Their 'activitys' over the past 2 hours had removed both sets of underwear.

" let's put some clothes on and head out for some food, the others will be wondering where we are" Azula suggested and they rose from the bed. Ty lee started hunting around for her bra.

" Azula, I can't find my bra." Ty lee looked Azula who was already dressed.

" borrow one of mine" Azula catapulted a large bra across the room. Ty lee squeezed into it.

" Azula, it's way to big... And I can't find my clothes either" Ty lee ripped it off.

" put my bath robe on and we can go to your room" Azula threw the rode across e room at her friend and they quietly opened the door and looked down the hallway. No one was there. They dashed down the hall. Then there were voices.

" Sokka and Katara!" Hissed Azula, and she pushed her friend into the nearest room and followed her in. They waited for the voices to pass and came back out again and headed to Ty lees room. They made it.

1 Week later-

" Sukiiiiiiii? Do you wanna go swamp skiing?" Sokka bounced in his girlfriends face. She pushed him away and curled back up into a ball. Suki hadn't left her bedroom in a week, she wouldn't eat and barely slept, Sokka was getting really worried about her, despite the fact that he didn't really show it. No one had been able to persuade the Kyoshi warrior to do anything, the most she had done was drink a little water. Katara was usually with her, using waterbending as therapy, but it had little effect on Suki. Sokka sighed and walked out the room, where all his friends were waiting.

" nothing, all she did was push me out the way! Rude!" Sokka frowned, Katara sighed, Mai sighed louder and Zuko gazed at the ceiling.

" we have tried everything! No food, activity, or crisis will get Suki out of her room!" Katara was losing hope.

The teens retreated to the main hall and started to snack on random bits of food. Ty lee and Azula entered, everyone stared at the girls who were walking arm in arm.

" Me and Azula have an announcement to make!" Ty lee squealed.

" yes, Ty lee and I are now-" Azula was cut off as an excited Ty lee yelled out the last word.

" Dating!"

Zuko started choking on his grape and Mai slammed her hand on his back. Sokka and Aang's jaws were dropped, Toph seemed relatively calm and Katara was busy trying to save the mighty fire lord.

" you- Dating?" Zuko choked out, spitting bits of grape all over Mai. Mai gave him a dirty look.

" yes we are! Have any problem with that, Zu-Zu? " Azula called mockingly to her brother.

" NO" Zuko pushed Katara away and sat up straight once more.

" don't worry Toph, I'm sure you will find-" Sokka suddenly found himself face to face with the floor.

" not another word, Ponytail" Toph threatened, tightening her grasp on the non-bender. The palace started to shake.

" Toph! That's enough!" Zuko ordered.

" but that's not me!" Toph objected.

About seven dozen guards ran into the room.

" Fire Lord, the palace is under attack"

" WHAT?!" Zuko stood up.

" we will fight" Aang bravely volunteered.

" there is no hope Your Highness, it seems like the whole of the earth kingdom is there, you must flee, you and your friends should take the underground tunnel and find help, recruit powerful benders from all over the world " The guard commanded.

" Very well, we will go " Zuko told him, them beckoned to his friends, who followed him out of the room. They made it to the secret staircase when Sokka yelled out.

" WHAT ABOUT SUKI?!"

Zuko bashed his head on the wall.

" Sokka, me and you will go and fetch her" So Zuko and Sokka started to run down the halls, and they finally made it to Suki's room, the palace had started to crumble so there were rocks covering the door. Zuko was thinking that they should have brought Toph.

" looking for me?" The boys spun round to see Suki standing there. There was a strange look in her eye. Zuko saw something familiar about that look.

" I love you Sokka " Suki turned round and held her arms out. Zuko recognised the look a moment too late. Suki was going to kill herself.

" Suki! NOOOO" Zuko yelled out as she was about to jump, he dived at her feet. Instead of falling she merely hung over the edge, head first.

" Sokka, help me!" Zuko called to him, and they pulled Suki up. She was trembling with fear. Between them they carried her as quick as possible to the tunnel entrance. Toph was holding it open, using all her strength. The boys ran through the gap and then collapsed on the ground.

" this place is really dark, I can't see!" Aang commented, then shot a guilty look at Toph. Who was shuffling her feet around.

" this place is creepy.. And unstable." Azula stated as she knocked a bit of rock. However that rock was holding up an even larger rock, that was starting tremble. Then it came lose.

There was a short scream. Zuko ran over to where it came from.

" are you okay Mai?" He had recognised his girlfriends scream. When there was no answer he felt for her body. When he found it he also found the rock. It had landed on one of her legs, bending it at an awkward angle. As Zuko found her face, he also found something else, lots of hot, sticky blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer and Authors note- I do not own ATLA or it characters. hey guys! This fanfic won by 6 ( I think it was 6) reviews, so I will be putting the other one on hold and be updating this one from now on. I will still only be updating once every two weeks, unless I get amazing feedback. life is a bitch. I just don't have time to write fanfics all the time, soz guys. Anyways enjoy this chapter! :)

Previously on Fanfiction-

" are you okay Mai?" He had recognised his girlfriends scream. When there was no answer he felt for her body. When he found it he also found the rock. It had landed on one of her legs, bending it at an awkward angle. As Zuko found her face, he also found something else, lots of hot, sticky blood.

" Mai! No no no!" Zuko tried to find Mai's pulse, but he was trembling so much he couldn't feel it. Everyone was a mess. Aang firebended at a stick to make some light, Katara was trying to sooth a crying Ursa, who seemed to sense her mother was hurt. Sokka and Suki were bawling their heads off, Toph was feeling for stuff with her earthbending, unfortunately not very well, Ty lee and Azula were just stood there watching the dreadful scene unfold. Katara handed Ursa to Zuko and bent down to try and help Mai. Zuko just stood there, watching and waiting.

" Zuko she's alive, but only just, the rock struck her head hard and her legs might be broken, where does this tunnel lead to?" Katara started to heal Mai.

" I've only been down here once when I was a kid, it came out on the coast of the nation... But it was a few days journey from here... I don't think Mai could make it" Zuko sighed.

" but how did you survive?" Katara didn't look up from her healing.

" Well, it seemed as my father knew about the attack and already had bags packed full of palace food... But we... We have nothing" Zuko cradled Ursa and gave her a small kiss on the head. Both his and Katara's head snapped up as they heard a crunching sound. They stared at Toph, who was munching away on a bag of nuts.

" Toph?! Where did you get food?" Katara asked.

" Well ever since I broke my leg, I've been waking up in the morning having a bad feeling about each day, so I just packed a ton of survival stuff in here" Toph threw her rucksack on the ground. Everyone's eyes widened.

" food!" Sokka lunged for the bag, only for it to be swiped away by Azula. She ran for a few yards then was tripped up by Ty lee. Ty lee took the bag and then face planted the ground. Katara had sent a water whip at her ankle, tripping her. Katara took the bag and clasped it firmly to her chest.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled. They all stare sat her.

" ONE OF US IS ON THE VERGE OF DEATH, ANOTHER ONE IS A CHILD, AND WE HAVE A BLIND EARTHBENDER WHO HAS A BROKEN LEG!" Katara let all her anger out.

" okay... We are going to ration the food, fairly so we all have the same. We are going to have three meals a day, if we can and no snacks. That means you Sokka" Katara pointed an accusing finger at Sokka, who held out his hands, acting innocent.

" okay we should wait till Mai wakes up and then we can start moving, until then everyone get some rest" ordered Katara. She them returned to healing Mai. Everyone else flopped into the dirt and shut their eyes, apart form Suki, who just sat there, crying slightly.

" Zuko,do you have any idea who would attack the palace?"

Zuko thought for a second before answering.

" No, not really... But it could maybe be the E.B.A.V" Zuko said, trying to remember more.

" what does that mean?" Katara asked.

" The Evil Bending Academy of Villains, they had this thing against my father years ago, and tried to take his throne. They kept attacking the palace until my father evacuated with us, but I don't remember what happened after that"

" oh... Well if you do remember, please let me or Aang know." Katara finished her healing, sat back and gave Zuko a nod. He handed Ursa to her and he dropped to his knees next to Mai.

" Mai, please please please wake up. I need you, you are my whole world and I love you." Zuko held her cold hand, for a while the was nothing but then he thought he saw her eyes twitch. Then her mouth. Then her hand.

" I...love ... You...too" Mai said hoarsely and Zuko went in to kiss her but she attempted to stop him.

" don't... My... Head... Hurts" Zuko stopped and Katara handed him back Ursa, who had started to gurgle happily. Katara helped Mai sit back up.

" Mai how are you feeling? Does your leg hurt?"

Mai still felt dizzy and lay back down, not wanting to speak in case of being sick.

" I feel dizzy... and sick... and my leg doesn't hurt... I can't actually feel my leg..." Mai tried to move her leg and instead of it moving she got a burst of pins and needles.

" don't try and move, stay still until we think of a way to move you, okay? You are hurt pretty bad." Katara reassured her.

" We might have to spilt up, you and Aang might have to go ahead while I stay with the others" Katara said, turning to Zuko.

" what about me? I'm perfectly fine" Toph stated, making Katara jump.

" Toph, I'm gonna be straight with you, you will slow us down because of you broken leg and you-" Zuko was cut off by the super annoyed earthbender.

" my blindness, right?"

" no. I was going to say and you have the food."

Toph clearly didn't belive him.

" I don't want to stay back here with the sick and the weak and the mentally insane" Toph was clearly referring to Suki, who was still weeping to herself. Ty lee and Azula came over to Katara.

" How about Me, Ty lee, Zuko and Aang go?' She suggested.

" okay, you guys go ahead and when you emerge find help for us, we will follow behind you, but we will be far behind for sure" Toph moaned.

" look Toph, I'm going to need your help back here okay?"

The two groups split, Aangs group raced ahead, Zuko turned back to give Mai one last loving look and then continued. Sokka was left holding Ursa because Suki was clearly unfit to hold the Heir to the fire lords throne, Katara was busy with Mai, and Toph had to use crutches. Toph, being the best earthbender in the world, managed to bend a wheel chair for Mai ( what a genius ) and Katara was pushing her, but occasionally Toph would help, by bending the earth.

" guys maybe we should settle down for the night" Katara suggested, turning to face the others. They all instantly collapsed onto the floor and let out a sigh of relief.

" ok, Toph deal out the rations-"

" that's a great idea let the blind girl do the rationing!" Toph exclaimed sarcastically. Katara gave Toph her ' I'm so not impressed' look. Of course Toph couldn't see it, but she handed the rucksack of food to Sokka, who was ordered to deal it out FAIRLY. Katara getting Mai from the wheel chair, so she could lie down with Ursa. Mai was obviously in a lot of pain by this point but was trying not to show it. Katara started to speak to her quietly.

" Mai, do you want me to try healing your head and legs again?" Mai nodded and clenched her teeth. Katara first went to check on the others. Sokka was trying to persuade Suki to eat some chocolate, he had managed to get her to eat one piece, so it was an improvement from nothing. Toph was very carefully cradling Ursa, who was starting get hungry. Toph herself had eaten and was nearly falling asleep.

" Toph, can you hold on a little while longer, I need to do a healing session with Mai, then I will give Ursa to her so you can sleep" Toph nodded at Katara and continued to cradle Ursa.

" I think we should stop for a bit" Zuko stated " some of us are getting tired"

" I think we should keep going" Aang called from his glider. The group hadn't really been traveling that close to each other, Aang was flying up on his glider, Azula and Zuko were riding the flames, and poor Ty lee had been slowing down on foot as time wore on.

" easy for you to say Avatar, you can just fly anywhere" Azula snarled and slowed her pace to match Ty lees.

" well I'm stopping, I don't care what you say" Azula stopped completely. She caught Ty lee in her arms and they sat down together, in the shade of the tunnel.

" if that's the case I'm stopping too" Zuko stopped making fire and dropped clumsily to the floor, he then went and sat a good few meters away from Azula and Ty lee. Aang sighed and floated down next to them. Azula had put Ty lee on her lap and they were now cuddling. Aang was getting more annoyed by the second. When they started to kiss he finally lost it.

" WOULD YOU QUIT THAT?!" Aang yelled, causing Ty lee to jump and Azula to let out a small burst of flames.

" what's wrong avatar? You kiss Katara don't you?" Azula stated, giving Aang the evils as she clutched Ty lee tighter.

" yes but... Not like that"

" like what?"

" what I mean is I don't go round kissing Zuko do I?"

" and you're point is...? "

" you two can't be together!" Aang shouted, losing it all over again. Azula gently put a sleepy. Ty lee on the ground,stood up and marched over to Aang.

" say that to my face avatar!" She spat.

" YOU-"

" oh shut up and get some rest!" Zuko yelled, sending flames to push the arguing teens away from each other. Aang was about to speak again when Zuko heard a shuffle-tap on the cave floor. He put his hand across Aangs mouth.

" guys shut up" he hissed. He heard it again. Then a figure appeared, scaring the flames out of Zuko. He shot fire at it.

" AGHHHHHHHHH" They screamed.


End file.
